Después del golpe
by Kazy Tailea
Summary: Maka se había equivocado y fue muy dura con Black Star, al final de todo ella reconoció su error y dejó que su amigo de la infancia le diera un buen golpe. Pero... ¿Qué pasó después de eso?


¡Hola a todos, espero disfruten este one-shot!

-Soul- diálogos

- _"Maka"- pensamientos._

* * *

Después del golpe

Amaneció a primera hora en Death City, un día normal, día de clases, día de levantarse temprano. No así (como siempre) Soul no quiso despertarse con la alarma. "Cinco minutos más", pensó antes de volverse a dormir. Pero pasaron esos cinco minutos y se despertó sobresaltado, sentándose de inmediato en su cama.

-¡Ya me levanté!- gritó por instinto el peliblanco. Pero vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba solo- " _¿Qué diablos…?"_

¿Dónde estaba su técnico a punto de matarlo con su Maka Chop? ¿O el delicioso aroma del desayuno, o acaso le tocaba a él? ¿Acaso Maka se fue sin levantarlo porque ya se hartó de él?... No, no podía ser. ¿Es que tal vez era sábado?.

Se levantó perezoso de la cama y salió cuidadoso de la habitación. No se escuchaba sonido alguno. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. No observó nada así que dio paso hacia la habitación de su compañera, normalmente no acostumbraba a entrar ahí pero respiró hondo y abrió de un solo movimiento la puerta.

-¡Maka!- gritó el peliblanco antes de observar a su compañera tranquilamente dormida con todas las cobijas tapándola.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasó, Soul?- preguntó ella soñolienta bajo las cobijas.

-...- se quedó sin nada que decir. No sabía si indignarse o aliviarse, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?- ¿N-No irás a la escuela?

-Ah, es cierto. Perdóname por no despertarte pero hoy no quiero ir- dijo ella sin siquiera moverse.

¿Era broma? ¿Maka, la pecho plano, cerebrito de la escuela, ratón de biblioteca, etc., etc., no quería ir a clases? ¿Acaso el mundo estaba de cabeza? Pero de repente recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y comenzó a atar cabos en su cabeza. De hecho él mismo se había enojado un poco por la brusquedad de su mejor amigo Black Star, aunque reconocía que la chica también tenía la culpa y ella misma lo sabía por eso se dejó golpear. Sabe que le dolió, a él mismo le dolió de tan solo verlo, además sabe perfectamente que su amigo da buenos y dolorosos golpes.

-¿Te sientes mal?- se acercó lentamente para sentarse a un lado de ella. Quiso descubrir las cobijas pero ella no se lo permitió.- Maka, déjame ver.

-No- chilló ella- En el refrigerador están las sobras de la comida de ayer, desayuna y ve a la escuela.

-Maka- suspiró él. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se arrepintió y salió de la habitación.

La peliceniza se volteó y lo observó irse descubriendo un ojo, suspiró tratando de volver a dormirse; sin embargo diez minutos después pudo oler un delicioso aroma de la cocina, su estómago no pudo evitar quejarse pero definitivamente no quería salir de su habitación. Pronto escuchó que su puerta se volvió a abrir y se contuvo las ganas de destaparse la cabeza.

-Maka, vamos a desayunar- dijo Soul entrando y sentándose a lado de ella- Si no te destapas lo tendré que hacer yo.

-Es que…- intentó decir ella- Me da vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza, por qué?

-...Solo no te rías...

Maka soltó un quejido y lentamente destapó un ojo, cruzó la mirada con Soul y finalmente se destapó completa. Ella no quería mirarlo a la cara así que su mirada estaba baja. El peliblanco sonrió por la terquedad de su técnico y sin que ella se lo esperara le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Cómo me voy a reír de esto? De hecho habría que llevarte al hospital.

-No, es sólo hinchazón…

-Maka- suspiró de nuevo él. Sabía que el golpe había sido fuerte pero es de milagro que no le haya roto la mandíbula. La mejilla de ella estaba completamente entre negra y morada además de fuertemente hinchada, su ojo también estaba un poco morado y muy rojo, el golpe abarcaba casi la mitad de su cara.

-No quería ir a la escuela porque ahora me doy cuento lo tonta que fui y sé que me merezco el golpe que me dio Black Star, pero aún así me da vergüenza ir a la escuela.

-Lo bueno es que ya sabes que te equivocaste y ya no hay problema, todo se solucionó ayer. Ya sabes cómo es él.

-Es cierto- sonrió divertida- Aunque también me da vergüenza mostrar este golpe, sabes, es como si mi cara fuera mi orgullo. ¿Entiendes?

-Ah…

-¡Mi orgullo está destrozado!- lloriqueó infantilmente- ¡Auch! Me duele llorar… literalmente.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar y vemos qué hacer con tu ojo, o mejor dicho, con tu cara.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Era un poco extraño puesto que era temprano pero a la vez tarde siendo un día normal de la semana. Maka estaba un poco ansiosa pero se rehusaba a salir en ese estado. Terminaron, se arreglaron con calma y Soul la convenció de ir a un hospital con la condición de que fuera lejos tanto de la casa y sobretodo del Shibusen.

Por otro lado, lejos de ahí en la escuela una Tsubaki atormentaba a Black Star con sus preocupaciones. El chico iba delante de ella con las manos en la nuca y escuchando tranquilamente las quejas de su arma, Kid y las hermanas Thompson se reían de la graciosa escena que protagonizaban.

-Tal vez deberíamos comprar un regalo de compensación, Black Star, hay que ir a visitarla a su casa, ¿o mejor le llamamos antes? ¿Nos saltamos las clases y vamos?, no a Maka-chan no le gustaría eso, y a mi tampoco, pero entonces saliendo vamos porque…- siguió hablando ella mientras Black parecía tener tapones en los oídos.

-¿Por qué está tan preocupada Tsubaki?- le preguntó Kid.

-Como la pecho plano no vino a la escuela piensa que algo le pasó- bostezó mientras hablaba el peliazul- Pero yo no lo creo, sólo le dio flojera venir o yo qué sé.

-No le digas así- le reclamó Tsubaki- Es que normalmente ella si no viene avisa antes y estoy preocupada por lo de ayer…

-Pues, ese golpe sí estuvo fuerte- habló Liz-

-¡Sí, Maka-chan salió volando!- siguió Patty.

-Bueno, no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse. Soul tampoco vino así que debe estar con ella- dijo sensatamente Kid.

-Es cierto…- murmuró aún preocupada la pelinegra.

-¡Bueno ya, saliendo vamos a visitarles o algo así y llevamos comida! ¡Oree-sama tiene mucha hambre!

-Aún faltan cuatro horas así que aguántate- le regañó Liz.

-Pues… al menos no es tan grave, una semana y media de reposo no está tan mal.

-Una semana de reposo… ¡una semana de reposo! !No quiero! -empezó a quejarse Maka.

-Vamos, de preferencia dos semanas, debes hacerle caso al doctor, ese Black Star sí te dio una buena.

-Lo sé, maldito simio egocéntrico.

Salieron del consultorio a comprar las medicinas, le habían dicho que era algo superficial y que se quitaría pronto, se veía peor de lo que estaba pero aún así para Maka le dolía el reír y en ocasiones el hablar. Se habían ido en la moto de Soul así que no había tanto problema por la lejanía. Además era molesto cómo todos se les quedaban viendo como sí Soul le hubiera dado una golpiza a Maka, el doctor mismo lo creyó, afortunadamente lograron hacerle entender.

-Vámonos ya a la casa- dijo Soul montando en la moto.

-No -le contradijo ella- Vamos por un helado. Sí ya no fuimos a clases al menos vamos a disfrutarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió él- Sabes, por hoy estás siendo un poco cool.

-Ya vámonos- rió ella también.

Pasaron las horas, Maka estaba siendo un poco más liberal de lo normal y Soul lo estaba disfrutando mucho, ya que raramente ella era así; lástima que no pudiera hacer grandes actividades, de lo contrario se la pasarían mejor. Fueron por un helado, después a una tienda de discos, fueron al parque, también a un centro de videojuegos y así se les pasó la tarde.

-Ah, ya no fuimos a comer, ya me dio hambre- dijo Maka bajándose de la moto.

-No importa, ya prepararé algo.

-Gracias, Soul- sonrió ella.

Llegaron al departamento entre risas pero se detuvieron en la puerta que extrañamente estaba abierta. Soul la abrió de un portazo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué están haciendo en mi departamento?- entró el peliblanco a la sala.

-¿Qué viejo?, somos amigos, podemos hacerlo.

-Aunque sean amigos deben al menos avisar -le regañó Maka a cerrando la puerta sin mirarlos.

-Pues venimos a..-

-¿Maka-chan, estás bien?- se levantó Tsubaki interrumpiendo al Shinigami.

-Sí, dentro de lo que cabe- se volteó cuidadosamente hacia sus amigos con algo de vergüenza. Su cara estaba tomando una tonalidad roja.

-¡Maka!, ¿Se enfrentaron a un monstruo o algo así?- corrió Tsubaki hacia su amiga.

-Vaya, les fue un poco mal ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

-¿O con Nigus-sensei?

-Estoy bien, no nos atacó nadie.

-Fue el golpe de ayer- aclaró Soul yendo a la cocina- Ya fuimos al médico.

La sala se quedó por un momento en silencio, todos voltearon a ver al autoproclamado Dios a quien ya se le había borrado la sonrisa. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio pero después, con gesto serio Black Star se levantó en dirección a Maka. Tsubaki se alejó un poco con duda em su mirada y Soul tampoco le quitó la vista de encima. Se acercó a la chica y cuidadosamente le acarició la mejilla hinchada y la parte inferior de su ojo. Maka se quejó por el toque frío de su amigo, éste la alejó al principio pero la volvió a acercar.

-Sí que doy buenos golpes, ¿eh?- se empezó a reír el chico ya alejando su mano de ahí.

-Oh, cállate. Por tu culpa no podré hacer nada por una semana y media.

-Dos semanas- corrigió Soul.

-Siéntete afortunada de haber sido tocada por dios.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse, ¿para qué se enojaba? Sabía que en el fondo Black Star se sentía aunque sea un poco mal, después de todo lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues trajimos comida- interrumpió Liz mostrando bolsas junto a su hermana- ¡Vamos a comer!

-¡Soul es el encargado!

Tsubaki, Soul y Kid se encargaron de poner la comida mientras Black Star se reía de ellos y por ende, acabó golpeado. Liz y Patty trataban de esconder su mejilla con maquillaje pero era imposible, lo único que hacían era aminorar el tono negro y morado de su cara. Maka ya no sentía tanta vergüenza de que la vieran así, además el que pensara que se enfrentó a un Kishin era signo de que en la escuela también pensarían lo mismo, así que decidió dejar de preocuparse por eso y disfrutar del buen momento con sus amigos.

-Tu papá no dejó de preguntar por ti en todo el día- dijo Liz comiendo- No supimos qué decirle.

-Es cierto, no me puede ver así.

-Solo dile que el gran Yo te dio un buen golpe.

-Ni lo pienses- se burló el albino- Solo vas a lograr que su papá te castre.

Black Star abrió sorprendido sus ojos y se atragantó un poco, los demás sólo atinaron a burlarse. Terminaron de comer y recogieron todo, Tsubaki le pasó los apuntes y tareas a Maka para el día siguiente ya que insistió en regresar a sus actividades normales.

-Sí que eres terca- la regañó su arma.

-Estaré bien mientras no haga movimientos bruscos ni misiones… ¿No te molesta?- sonrió ella- Además si sigo sin ir te dará flojera a ti también.

-...-no dijo nada porque era cierto- No, está bien que nos tomemos un descanso.

-Bueno linda parejita, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Liz con tono de burla.

Sus amigos se fueron a sus casas y ambos se quedaron solos de nuevo. Después de un baño y ya listos para dormir, Soul sacó las pastillas y la pomada que le habían recetado a la peliceniza.

-S-Soul, me la puedo poner yo sola- tartamudeó Maja algo sonrojada.

-Sólo quédate quieta, será rápido.

En otra ocasión sería una escena romántica, sentir su suave toque mientras sus rostros estaban muy cerca, o al menos así lo sentía ella, pero luego recordaba cómo lucía su cara y se le pasaba.

-Gracias Soul- sonrió ella después de hacerle una cola de caballo para que no le estorbase- Eres un muy buen compañero.

-¿A penas te das cuenta?- dijo él arrogante aplicando la pomada en su cara.- Además ese es mi deber.

Maka volvió a recordar los sucesos de Chrona y la cicatriz que se ocultaba bajo la playera de su arma. No pudo evitar poner un semblante triste mientras hacía el recorrido de la cicatriz sobre la ropa con su mano, y soltó un suspiro.

-Hey- la llamó Soul adivinando los pensamientos de su técnico- No pienses en otras cosas.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo…

-Ya está listo- se separó el chico poniendo las cosas en la mesita de noche- Vamos a dormir ya.

El peliblanco la vio y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica para sacudirse el cabello sabiendo que eso le molestaba.

-¡Soul!- se quejó haciendo un mohín.

-Buenas noches Maka.- sonrió él.

-Buenas noches Soul…

Al día siguiente pasó lo que Maka quiso, todos pensaron que había sido de alguna batalla difícil. Nigus-sensei la revisó pero fue básicamente lo mismo que ya les habían dicho, aún así le puso un parche en la mejilla con ungüento especial para que sane más rápido.

-Makiiita- se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Maka puso su cara de fastidio.- Me tenías tan preocupado estaba a nada de ir a tu casa.

-No Spirit, estoy bien- trató de decir calmada pero era difícil mientras su padre la revisaba por todos lados para ver si estaba bien.

-Mira tu carita preciosa- lloraba tocándola con cuidado- Tú, niño tiburón. No la cuidaste lo suficiente.

-Eh… ¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo Soul indignado.

-No papá, fue mi culpa- se separó del abrazo de su padre- Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Y así con la magia de la palabra "papá", Spirit se fue contento de ahí, no sin antes darle varios e inútiles consejos y uno que otro regaño al peliblanco.

-Todo bien- suspiró de alivio Maka para después reírse con su arma.

El día pasó tranquilo. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar pero nadie los tomaba en cuenta, no fue hasta que en la salida Maka y Tsubaki estaban esperando tanto a Black Star como a Soul que se habían saltado la última clase para variar. La peliceniza estaba echando humos mientras su amiga la intentaba calmar en vano.

-Esos dos, enserio ¿Qué están pensando?

-Deben tener una buena razón para ello…

-No lo cre…-no terminó de decir ya que le dieron un pequeño empujón. Era un grupo de grado superior de técnicos con sus armas, simplemente se rieron al ver a Maka y comenzaron a cuchichear sin importarle que estuviera ahí presente.

-¿Ya viste su golpe?

-¿Para qué está aquí si no sabe defenderse?

-Escuché que obliga a su arma a hacer todo el trabajo.

Tsubaki estaba a punto de decirles algo pero Maka la detuvo del brazo y simplemente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Realmente ella no les daba mucha importancia.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- se escuchó un grito desde la entrada de la puerta- ¡Regresen aquí para patearles el trasero.

-¡Black Star!- exclamaron sorprendidas ya que el chico llegó de la nada.

-¿Y tú quién eres, monito?- dijo uno de los chicos- ¿Acaso ofendí a tu noviecita?

-Mas les vale cerrar esa boca si no quieren tener problemas- llegó a su lado Soul.

-Chicos, no…- intentó decir Maka.

-Bueno, no es nuestra culpa que sea débil.

-¡Eso es! Shibusen necesita de personas fuertes, alguien como ella no debería estar aquí.

Esa fue la gota que rompió el vaso. Los chicos no se callaban y nada más echaban más leña al fuego. En ese instante también llegaron Kid y las hermanas Thompson justo cuando el peliazul le dio un gran golpe a uno de los chicos, Liz intentó intervenir pero cuando una de las chicas le rompió una de sus uñas sin querer… se armó la guerra. Patty se unió, Soul también y Kid sólo parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad al ver que nadie le hacía caso, Maka intentaba idear algo para detenerlos y Tsubaki estaba preocupado porque un profesor los viera.

Fue entonces que empezaron a jugar sucio y se transformaron en armas. A Black Star eso le dio más motivación y llamó a Tsubaki, Liz transformó a su hermana y la peliceniza solo suspiró viendo cómo cada vez los alumnos se reunían a su alrededor (claro que a una distancia segura).

-¡Esto va en nombre de mi uña!

Siguieron peleando, parecía que nunca iba a acabar la absurda pelea y entonces Maka explotó.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- corrió ella hacia la chica que había comenzado todo y hábilmente le dio un puñetazo en la nariz- No necesito que nadie pelee por mi, y menos con gente que no sabe pensar antes de actuar.

Maka estaba con todas las intenciones de pelear pero en eso un grito resonó por todo el patio y fueron inmovilizados por el maestro Sid. Inmediatamente todo el público huyó de la escena pero los implicados no pudieron.

-¡Todos con el director!

Al final del día castigaron a todos, una pequeña suspensión se ganaron para alivio de algunos y para suplicio de otros pero a la peliceniza le sirvió para descansar bien su rostro.

-Tengo que agradecerle a Black Star por defenderme- dijo la técnico sentándose en el sillón a lado de su compañero.

-¡Hey! Yo también lo hice- se quejó Soul frunciendo el ceño, causando sólo risa en la chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias- le sonrió recargándose en su hombro.

En definitiva Maka agradecía tener mucho a sus amigos, defenderse en las buenas y en las malas, de eso se trataba la amistad.

-Oye, buen golpe en la nariz. Escuché que se la torciste un poco.

-Se lo merece, estuvo esparciendo rumores estúpidos por toda la escuela.

-No vendrá a la escuela por un buen tiempo- rieron de nuevo y se pusieron a ver una película, ambos envueltos en la misma manta.

-Gracias otra vez, Soul- susurró la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañero para después volverse a recargar en su hombro. Ella no alcanzó a ver el fuerte sonrojo de él, ni Soul el de ella.

-De nada - respondió entrelazando su mano con la de Maka y aprentándola para hacerle ver que estaba ahí con ella.

Nadie dijo nada y así se quedaron durmiendo,viendo la película, recargado uno sobre otro y tomados de las manos.

Su relación, con el paso del tiempo sólo se iba a hacer más estrecha, seguir creciendo y madurando juntos, confiando ciegamente uno en el otro hasta cumplir sus objetivos.

 **FIN.**


End file.
